This invention is directed to an article perimeter package construction in which the package consists of frames for enclosing an article and wherein the frames and the article together are enclosed in stretch wrap material.
The perimeter package hereinafter to be described in detail represents a new way of packaging articles in a stretch wrap fashion which includes frame members that not only protect the article but form a supporting structure to permit article stacking while avoiding damage to or crushing of the packaged article protected by the frames.
An important object of the present invention is directed to perimeter packaging of articles such as chairs, file cabinets, stoves, refrigerators and other articles in a simplified protective perimeter structure, all of which is enclosed in stretch wrap material.
It is an important object of the present invention to create frame members for the perimeter package which are formed in flat layout configuration so that the flat form may be stored in inventory with the minimum of storage space required, but which can be quickly removed from storage and formed into an erect configuration ready for application to perimeter packaging of articles.
It is an object of this invention to form the framing for perimeter packaging that can be attached for use with irregularly shaped objects so as to give form and protection for purposes of stacking. An additional object of the present invention is to combine the perimeter packaging frames with honeycomb load carrying components so that the object to be packaged is adequately protected for convenience in stacking without incurring damage by the weight of other similar articles placed in stacked positions. A further object of the present invention is to provide perimeter packaging of all sorts of articles which heretofor have required the use of wood bases on which the articles are mounted before being packaged.
An additional object of the present invention is to create article perimeter packaging with great attention being directed to creating air circulation when ventilation is required.